Do you want to be my Valentin?
by Lily Witchcraft
Summary: Ein etwas anderer OneShot, der teilweise auf einer wahren Begebenheit beruht. Achtung! Es gibt noch einen 2. Teil!
1. Chapter 1

Do you want to be my Valentin?

Ein etwas anderer One-Shot, der teilweise auf einer wahren Begebenheit beruht.. Also, wenn ihr den zweiten Teil lesen wollt dann reviewt doch bitte ganz fleißig.

Es war mal wieder soweit. Der Tag, den ich im ganzen Jahr am meisten hasste hatte gerade begonnen. Ich steige wieder willig aus meinem Bett, wohl wissen dass ich besser dort hätte bleiben sollen. Allerdings werde ich von meinem Verantwortungsbewusstsein davon abgehalten. Schließlich war heute trotz der vielen knutschenden Paare ein ganz normaler Schultag.

Ich wasche mich, ziehe mich an und stelle mich vor den großen Spiegel. Während ich sorgfältig mein langes, dunkelrotes Haar bürste frage ich mich plötzlich, warum ich überhaupt diesen Tag so verabscheue. Heute Morgen ist ja noch nichts Schlimmes passiert. „Mensch Mädel, du bist gerade mal eine Viertelstunde wach und außerdem hast du IHN ja heute noch nicht gesehen." Daran erinnerte mich die fiese Stimme in meinem Kopf, die man in solchen Momenten einfach nicht überhören kann. Wen diese Stimme meint ist mir sofort klar. James Potter- Schrecken meiner letzten beiden Valentinstage. Ihr fragt euch bestimmt jetzt, was James so Schlimmes gemacht hat um diesen Titel verdient zu haben. Sicher wisst ihr, dass James bereits seit der fünften hinter mir ist. Und wenn ich „hinter mir her" sage, dann mein ich das auch so. Er belagert mich jeden Tag, immer mit der selben Frage auf den Lippen. Und das seit zwei Jahren! Da würde ja sogar ein Engel die Geduld verlieren (und ich bin bestimmt keiner). Mit Schrecken erinnere ich mich an vergangenes Jahr, als James mir per Eulenpost ein riesiges, pinkes Plüschherz geschickt hat. Wahrscheinlich finden das jetzt einige von euch süß, aber das war ja noch nicht alles. Plötzlich ist dieses Plüschteil lebendig geworden und hat mich angefallen (James beteuert heute noch, dass es nur kuscheln wollte). Ich hab mich fast zu Tode erschreckt, hab das Gleichgewicht verloren und bin rückwärts von der Bank gefallen. Aus Reflex hatte ich mich halt suchend an der Tischdecke festgehalten und habe den gesamten Gryffindors ihr Frühstück vor der Nase weggezogen.

Sicher wollt ihr jetzt auch wissen, was James vor zwei Jahren angestellt hat. Nun, ehrlich gesagt erinnere ich mich nicht mehr wirklich. Ich weiß nur noch, dass ich spät abends auf der Krankenstation aufgewacht bin. Vielleicht versteht ihr jetzt besser meine Abneigung gegen den „Tag der Liebe" und natürlich gegen James. Hups! Gerade ist mir aufgefallen, dass ich bereits seit zehn Minuten meine Haare bürste. Jetzt aber schnell los. Der Unterricht fängt in einer halben Stunde an und ohne etwas im Magen kann ich mich nicht konzentrieren.

Während ich aus meinem Schlafsaal stürme fällt mir auf, dass sogar bereits meine Langschläferfreundinnen beim Frühstück sind.

Okay. Ganz ruhig. Ich atme noch einmal tief ein, um mich auf alles vorzubereiten, was auch immer heute passieren mag. Ich betrete die große Halle und suche mir einen freien Platz am Gryffindortisch neben meinen drei Freundinnen. „Hey Lily! Frohen Valentinstag!" Das kommt von meiner Freundin Sue. Allerdings bezeichne ich sie lieber als kleines, aufgedrehtes Energiebündel. „Mensch Sue. Nimm diesen „Tag der Liebe-Quatsch" doch nicht so ernst." Genervt fange ich unter dem Gekicher meiner anderen beiden Freundinnen Mia und Penny an mein Brötchen zu beschmieren. Plötzlich zucke ich zusammen. Da ist es. Das Geräusch, dass ich seit meinem Aufwachen heute Morgen gefürchtet habe. Die Eulen kommen! „Okay Lily. Gaaaaaanz ruhig bleiben. Tiiiiiiiiiiief einatmen!" So gespielt beruhigend redet Penny auf mich ein, während mir Mia mit beiden Händen Luft zu fächelt, als ob ich jeden Moment in Ohnmacht fallen könnte. Ich grummel nur ein „Ach lasst mich doch in Ruhe" und schaue Unheil erwartend nach oben. Doch alle Eulen, die über dem Gryffindortisch kreisen, fliegen an mir vorbei. „Ich kann es nicht glauben. Ich habe keinen Valentins Gruß bekommen. Danke lieber Gott!" Jetzt bemerke ich, dass meine Mitschüler mich etwas schräg anschauen. Hups. Hab ich das etwa laut gesagt? Plötzlich wendet sich ein Mädchen aus der sechsten an mich und sagt: „Ich auch nicht", und bricht in Tränen aus. Tja, anscheinend gibt es Leute, den es andersrum lieber wäre. Vielleicht sollte ich James auf sie hetzten, dann hat sie in ein, zwei Jahren genug vom Valentinstag. Apropos James…ist er etwa krank oder hat er doch tatsächlich endlich eingesehen, dass er einfach nicht bei mir landen kann?

Unauffällig schaue ich in die Richtung, in der ich die Rumtreiber vermute. Ja, da sitzt doch tatsächlich, wie jeden Tag James in der Mitte seiner Freunde und ist munter am frühstücken. Hat er etwa vergessen, dass heute Valentinstag ist? „Sag bloß, du bist auf einmal traurig, dass du kein Geschenk bekommen hast." Sue schaute mich schräg von der Seite an. „Ach Quatsch! Hab mich nur gewundert". „Also, ich mich nicht", wirft Mia ein. „So, wie du ihn hast abblitzen lassen die letzten zwei Jahre? Das hält nicht mal jemand aus, der ein so starkes Ego, wie James hat." Ja, dass ist Mias besondere Fähigkeit. Sie ist zu allen knallhart ehrlich. Manchmal bewundere ich sie um diese Ehrlichkeit. Manchmal kann diese Ehrlichkeit aber auch ganz schön wehtun. Wie jetzt zum Beispiel. War ich wirklich so fies zu ihm? Oh mein Gott! Jetzt entwickle ich schon Mitleid für James Potter.

Zum Glück ertönt in diesem Moment ein Glockenton, der den baldigen Beginn des Unterrichts ankündigt. Schnell schüttle ich meine Gedanken ab und mach mich auf den Weg zum Verwandlungsklassenraum.

So, dass war erst der erste Teil meines One-Shots (ich weiß klingt etwas komisch, aber egal).

Wenn ich also am Valentinstag den zweiten Teil meiner Story hochladen soll, wäre es ganz lieb, wenn ich vorher noch ein paar nette Reviews bekomme würde.


	2. Chapter 2

So, hier ist der zweite Teil meines One-Shots (ja, ich weiß das es so was einfach nicht gibt, aber für ne richtige ausgewachsene FF ist die Story einfach zu kurz.). Jetzt bleibt mir nur noch eines zu sagen: Enjoy and review!

Auch den ganzen restlichen Tag passiert nichts. NICHTS, REIN GAR NICHTS. ARGH! Ich weiß auch nicht, warum mich das jetzt so anpisst, aber irgendwie stört es mich.

Ich bin nach dem Abendessen noch kurz in die Bibliothek gedüst und sitze nun äußerst schlecht gelaunt in einer Ecke des Gemeinschaftsraumes. Die Bücher habe ich wie eine Barrikade um mich aufgebaut, dass mich auch ja keiner wagt zu stören. Unauffällig blicke ich über den Rand meines Buches um zu schauen, wer genau wie ich einen einsamen Valentinsabend verbringt. Na, allzu viele sind das ja nicht. Die Erst- bis Viertklässler sind schon lange im Bett. Im Gemeinschaftsraum befinden sich nur noch eine Gruppe von Mädchen aus der fünften und ein paar Jungen aus der sechsten und natürlich meine Wenigkeit. Jedenfalls denke ich das bis zu diesem Moment.

Plötzlich kommt James Potter aus dem Jungenschlafsaal. Tz, der will bestimmt zu einem Date… Oh, falsch geraten. Ich glaube es nicht. Der von allen Mädchen (außer mir natürlich) umschwärmte Quidditchstar setzt sich am „Abend der Liebe" and den Kamin und fängt an in einem Magazin über die neuesten Rennbesen zu schmökern. Anscheinend sind wir die einzigen Siebtklässler ohne Date. Na toll. Das nenne ich Ironie.

Plötzlich ertönt ein leiser, aber durchdringender Glockenton. Auf der Treppe, die vom Mädchenschlafsaal zum Gemeinschaftsraum führ stehen drei Gestalten mit riesigen, weißen Glitzerflügeln. Beim näheren Hinschauen kann ich meine Freundinnen erkennen. Oh mein Gott! Wer hat sie bloß zu diesem modischen Faux-Pas gezwungen? Die drei stellen sich selbstbewusst in die Mitte des Gemeinschaftsraumes, wobei sie die volle Aufmerksamkeit aller anwesenden Gryffindors genießen. Kein Wunder bei ihrer Aufmachung, muss ich mir eingestehen.

Ich sehe nun, wie Sue einen Schritt nach vorne tritt. „Guten Abend ihr armen, einsamen Seelen! Wir sind die Liebesengel und werden heute dafür sorgen, dass niemand allein ist."

Oh mein Gott! OH MEIN GOTT! Und mit denen soll ich befreundet sein? Nun treten auch Mia und Penny vor und stellen eine Art Gefäß auf einen kleinen Hocker. „Dies ist der Liebeskessel", erklärt Penny, als wäre es das natürlichste auf der Welt. „Wir haben uns die Freiheit genommen eure Namen auf Zettel zu schreiben uns sie in den Liebeskessel zu werfen. Der Liebeskessel wird nun die Person bestimmen, die mit euch den restlichen Abend verbringen wird."

JA! Sie sind vollkommen übergeschnappt. Hiermit hat sich diese Vermutung bestätigt. Anscheinend teilen auch noch andere meine Meinung und versuchen sich unauffällig aus der Affäre zu ziehen. Ich sehe, wie James schnell auf das Porträtloch zusteuert um zu verschwinden. Ich kann es ihm ehrlich gesagt nicht verübeln. Doch was ist das? Ich höre James laut fluchen und sehen, wie er sich mit all seiner Kraft gegen das Porträt stemmt, aber es lässt sich einfach nicht öffnen. Mia kichert geradezu schadenfroh. „Tja, Jamie. Hältst du uns etwa für so naiv?" Das ist meine Chance. Dies ist der beste Moment, um unbemerkt in meinen Schlafsaal zu gelangen. Leise und sehr vorsichtig schleiche ich die Treppe hoch. Ich höre noch Mias Stimme: „Wir haben natürlich einige Vorbereitungen getroffen, die euch davon abhalten sollen uns vorzeitig zu verlassen. Z.B. haben wir das Porträt so verhext, dass nur wir es wieder für alle öffnen können und…

Plötzlich verschwinden die Stufen unter meinen Füßen. Die Treppe hat sich in eine Rutsche verwandelt! Ich rolle die ganze Treppe hinunter, bis ich vor den Füßen meiner „Freundinnen" (Geiselnehmerinnen wäre passender) liegen bleibe.

…und wie euch Lily hier gerade wunderbar demonstriert hat, könnt ihr euch auch nicht in eure Schlafsäle verdünnisieren." Netterweise hilft mir Penny beim aufstehen. Mann, das hat wehgetan.

„So, die Mädchen auf diese Seite, die Jungs hierher. Wenn ich euch aufrufe, kommt ihr bitte zu mir, " spricht Sue mit gebieterischer Stimme und keiner wagt es dem 1,55 m großen Mädchen mit dem lächerlichen Diadem auf dem Kopf zu widersprechen. Sue greift in den Kessel und zieht nacheinander zwei Zettel hinaus: „Kate Danes und Ben Lee." Zwei etwas unsicher wirkende Gryffindors stellen sich neben Sue. Oh nein! Was macht sie denn jetzt? Sue bekommt von Penny ein Paar pinke Plüschhandschellen ausgehändigt, womit sie sogleich das unfreiwillige Paar aneinander fesselt.

Sue zieht erneut zwei Zettel aus dem Liebeskessel. „Lily Evans und James Potter." Nein! Das kann nicht sein. Das haben die mit Absicht gemacht. Ich entschließe es James gleich zu tun, der sich hinter seinem Quidditchheft versteckt hat und bin auf einmal unglaublich interessiert an meinem Alte Runen Buch. Doch die drei zeigen kein Erbarmen. Während Penny mich durch den halben Gemeinschaftsraum zerrt, wird James von Mia in meine Richtung geschuppst. Dabei wirft James ihr einen Blick zu, der eindeutig zeigt, dass er ihr am liebsten ihre Flügelchen einzeln ausreißen würde. Ehe ich mich versehe, ziert auch schon eine pinke Plüschhandschelle meine rechte Hand, welche mich mit James´ Linker verbindet.

Kurze Zeit später sind auch die anderen Gryffindors mehr oder weniger glücklich vergeben. Mit einem kurzen Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes lässt Mia Musik erklingen und äußerst lecker aussehendes Essen und Trinken erscheint. „Und jetzt amüsiert euch." Dies klingt mehr nach einer Drohung, als nach einer Bitte. Ich wende mich nun meinem „Partner" zu. So wie es aussieht ist James gar nicht mal so unglücklich über die „Fesselspielchen". Ich verdrehe die Augen und entschließe mich zum Buffet zu begeben. Ach shit. Hab ja ganz mein neuestes Anhängsel vergessen. Anscheinend hat es sich James in den Kopf gesetzt, den gesamten Abend hier stehen zu bleiben. „Hättest du vielleicht die große Freundlichkeit, mir zu folgen?" James zuckt nur mit den Achseln und folgt mir schweigend. Ich steure zielsicher auf den Tisch mit den alkoholischen Getränken zu. Etwas ungeschickt, da ich ja nur meine linke Hand benutzen kann gieße ich mein Glas randvoll. Kaum habe ich es geleert, fülle ich auch schon wieder nach. „Was soll denn das werden?" James schaut mich äußerst skeptisch an. „Na was wohl? Ich gebe mir die Kante, um diesen furchtbaren Abend zu überstehen." Ich bemerke, dass James langsam wütend wird. „Kannst du mir mal sagen, warum du immer so verdammt selbstgerecht bist? Immer tust du so, als ob du unter allem immer am meisten zu leiden hättest."

„Entschuldige, aber im Moment leide ich extrem unter dieser Situation."

„Ach, bin ich etwa so schlimm, dass du dich meinetwegen besaufen musst?"

Ich fühle, dass sich seine Stimmung geändert hat. James klingt nun nicht mehr wütend, sondern zutiefst verletzt. Dies ist wahrscheinlich ein Grund, warum es mir plötzlich so leicht fällt die Wahrheit zu sagen. „Nein, natürlich nicht! Ich glaube du hast sogar Recht. Ich bin sehr selbstgerecht und wehleidig. Es tut mir leid, falls ich dich durch meine Worte verletzt haben sollte." Wie ich an James erstaunten Gesichtsausdruck feststelle, hat er wahrscheinlich mit allem gerechnet, nur nicht mit einer Entschuldigung von meiner Seite. Er blickt mich prüfend an. „Ok. Entschuldigung angenommen." Erleichtert lächle ich ihn an. Moment, ich lächle James Potter an? Mein Gott, hab ich wirklich schon soviel getrunken? Nein, daran liegt es nicht. Doch woran es liegt kann ich im Moment noch nicht sagen.

Plötzlich reißt James mich aus meinen Gedanken. „Ähm, wollen wir uns vielleicht hinsetzen?" Ich nicke zustimmend und gemeinsam machen wir uns auf zu dem roten Sofa, welches genau vor dem Kamin. Die ersten paar Minuten sitzen wir einfach da und schweigen. Nach einer Weile breche ich aber die Stille. „Hey, sag mal. Warum hab ich heute eigentlich kein Valentinstagsgeschenk bekommen?" James überlegt kurz, bevor er mir antwortet. „Na ja, in den letzten Jahren hast du mir öfters unmissverständlich klar gemacht, dass ich keine Chance bei dir habe. Mein Kopf hat es schon etwas länger verstanden, aber mein Herz wollte es einfach nicht begreifen."

„Hab ich dir wirklich soviel bedeutet?" James schaut mir direkt in die Augen. „Du bedeutest mit immer noch soviel." Ich fühle, wie seine Hand nach meiner greift. James Finger streicheln vorsichtig über meinen Handrücken. Ein angenehmes Kribbeln breitet sich in meinem Bauch aus. Kann es wirklich sein? Fühle ich mich plötzlich nach sieben Jahren zu diesem Jungen hingezogen? Ich greife nach seiner Hand und suche seinen Blick. James lächelt mich ermutigend an. Mit seiner freien Hand streichelt er mir sanft über die Wange. Ich habe das Gefühl, als hätte ich noch nie etwas Schöneres gespürt. Langsam beugt sich James zu mir rüber und gibt mir einen sanften Kuss. Ich schließe meine Augen und hoffe, dass dieser Moment nie zu Ende geht.

Nach viel zu kurzer Zeit lösen wir uns wieder voneinander und ich schaue James tief in seine haselnussbraunen Augen. Er umarmt mich und ich flüstere ihm ins Ohr: „Bitte lass mich nie wieder los!"

Plötzlich höre ich ein äußerst deutliches Räuspern. James und ich lösen die Umarmung und schauen die etwas betreten drein schauende Sue an. „Ähm, schön, dass ihr euch so gut versteht, denn es könnte noch eine Weile dauern, bis ihr die da loswerdet." Dabei zeigte sie auf die Plüschhandschellen, die meine und James Hand verbindet. „Warum? Wie meinst du das?" „Na ja. Äh, wir haben die Schlüssel verloren!"

So, ich hoffe die Story hat euch gefallen. Liebe Grüße. Lily.


End file.
